


Prompt: Yu and Minato fuse a Persona together

by QueenAnnxiety



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, You Have Been Warned, protagshipping week, this fic is a really long penis joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnnxiety/pseuds/QueenAnnxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yu and Minato compare the size of their compendiums they have a really good (no stupid) idea. Or: How Mara and penis jokes have a lot to do with falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Yu and Minato fuse a Persona together

»So how many girlfriends?«

It was rare for both of them to be alone. It might be the first time even. And the first question that popped into Yu’s head when he had some quality time with his new leader was _that_? Minato was more than quite sure that Yu wanted to show off. Wanted to tell him how he got more girlfriends than him. Well Minato didn’t want to give him the pleasure.

He pretended to count his fingers even though he actually knew how many girls he’d been seeing and the longer he kept it going the more he felt ashamed of himself (well it was not like he two-timed them or anything).

»Five and Aigis if you can count her.«

Yu nodded, humming like he was impressed. Even though Minato thought Yu was the even bigger player between the two of them. The other shifted in his seat, folded his hands behind the back of his head and smiled to himself. So, Narukami really beat him and now he didn’t tell. Bastard.

»So what about you, huh? You actin’ all high’n’mighty.«

Yu’s grin got even wider and he finally looked at him.

»Eight and this one time with an older nurse. Though I don’t think you could count as Naoto my _girl_ friend.«

»Wha- you really nail everythin’ in your way, huh? Maybe you are a bigger slut than me.«

Minato smirks. Looking deep into the other’s eyes with just the right amount of smile in the corner of his lips. He bites them and watches Yu getting all flustered and confused. After getting a small revenge Minato cut his act and asked Yu before he could start again:

»So what about boyfriends?«

Yu found his composure and coolness again but just shook his head with a bit of a frown if Minato saw it right.

»No, well, Naoto maybe but no.«

»What, I thought you an’ pretty boy were hitting it off the roof. He is like the gayest guy I ever met an’ seriously how could he not…« Minato made a vague gesture around Yu which made the other laugh.

»Yeah, I know but he is into deep with his denial. Also he is my best bro that be weird. You?«

Minato shook his head, too.

»I maybe could have had but I think I didn’t get the message straight.« He grinned at his own pun.

They both sunk deeper into the cushions of the sofa. It was nice having someone with the same ability and interests around. In some way they were destined for each other but that was just what the nut jobs from the velvet room said. Destined? Sounded like a love declaration which was definitely not Minato’s style. Even though he could do worse than Narukami.

»So then how large is your compendium?«

Minato smirked again.

»So you wanna know how large mine is, huh?«

Yu got flustered all over for the second time and Minato enjoyed it. Some people called him a slut. It’s just self-fulfilling prophecy.

»Well I have 76% and you?,« Yu said leading the conversation back in the right direction.

»85%,« Minato answered and finally he was better at something then this bowl-cutted guy.

»Wait, that is pretty impressive.«

Yu turned around to him and leapt forward, practically sitting on Minato’s lap. Practically, not literally, shame.

»Wait, I have an idea! Maybe we can fuse together, partner fusion you know?«

Yu grinned at his own idea, proud of himself, but Minato just quirked a brow. His face was giving nothing away about the unfortunate choice of words the other used. He thought about making a stupid dirty joke but it was too obvious and he kind of liked the idea – the partner fusion, not the accidental invitation to sex.

»So we take a persona out of my compendium an’ out of yours and try to fuse a persona we can’t fuse without the other. Good thinkin’«

»Well, I’m the smarter one.«

 

*

 

They both find themselves on a different couch now surrounded by blue, a familiar song in their ears and a beautiful, bored looking women in front of them.

»Welcome to the Velvet room, how may I help you?«

She looked at them, narrowing her eyes like she just realized that something was different than usual. Something being that both wild card users were there at the same time. She suddenly seemed pleased.

»Oh my, I see the paths of your destiny have intertwined. Like the vines of grapes, tightly entangled, inseparable from each other until you reach for the fruits. I’m very much delighted to see you both facing fate together as one.«

They both smiled uncomfortably.

»Margaret, is it possible to combine our compendium to create new persona?«

Her face lit up even more and the bored look faded fully away.

»How marvelous! Only the true owner of the wild card can know the predetermined destiny and where to cross those paths together and where alone. A true man seeks help and a true man loves even when the other doesn’t deserves it. Fate brought you here as seeker and lovers in one. One seeking the other’s help, the other giving it. I will do my best as your loyal book keeper to do as you please.«

 _Lovers_? Minato shivered at the weird wording.

»We can randomly try it first so when it backfires it doesn’t hurt too much, okay?,« Yu suggested. For Minato it sounded plain stupid to do a double fusion, they could do that alone.

»That’s a good idea though a bit boring let’s do a pentagon fusion.«

Yu sighed but nodded.

»I need Attis for this one fusion, but the social link is a little girl an’ that’s really weird if I’d hang out with her, people might think I’m a perv.«

»I’ve got it.«

They paid Margaret for the cards.

»So what do we fuse?«

Minato shrugged. »I don’t know, Tower Arcana, something called eh…«

»Mara,« Margaret suggested in her calm voice, the hint of a smile on her face. When they lay out the cards on her desk they immediately reacted to each other, forming a pentagon and before Minato knew it, he regretted his decision.

They both stormed out of the Velvet room as soon as that monster declared to _penetrate the darkness_.

 

*

 

They calmed down in the common room. Letting themselves fall into the same position on the couch again.

»What the hell was that?,« Yu exclaimed scandalized. He threw his hands over his head as to hide his embarrassment.

»Well, uh, that was… a phallus,« Minato tried to answer it as innocent as possible.

»You mean a DICK!« Now Yu practically screamed at him and they both realized that they weren’t alone. Why did Yosuke choose to stop by in exactly this moment? He gave them a weirded-out look, lifted his hand like he gave up and muttered a »You are gross!« while leaving the room.

»Urgh, perfect.« Yu’s sarcastic tone didn’t really sound sarcastic.

»You know, Yu-kun, you can have it if you want. You have smaller compendium, you need it.«

»I don’t need a dick in my-«

Akihiko stared at them from the doors, took a U-turn and left without a comment.

»Urgh, perfect,« Minato imitated Yu with a much better sarcastic tone.

»Anyways didn’t tarot cards tell you your future… so what should we make out of a Tower arcana phallus symbol?«

Minato quirked his brow and watched Yu carefully. The other laughed it off but suddenly they stared into each other’s eyes. They tilted their heads toward each other. Something pulled Minato towards Yu. Maybe the string of fate? No, that was just Margaret still talking nonsense in his head. His heart pounds, when they came closer and closer to each other, faces now nearly touching. _Lips_ nearly touching. Then like something hit him right in his face – thankfully not Yu’s face – he ripped out of his trance yelling the word **_No_** over and over again. Yu seemed as startled as him.

»Never gonna happen, never gonna happen, never gonna happen.«

»What was that? Did you try to kiss me?,« Yu sounded mad but didn’t really look like it. Maybe he wasn’t sure.

»No, you tried to shove your face into mine.«

»Well, obviously I did not. But…wait… does this mean our fate means dick?«

Minato wanted to laugh so much at Yu’s stupid conclusion but he didn’t like laughing out loud around people so he only shrugged instead.

»I mean, it could be worse.«

»Go away! I don’t want to see _that_.«

Yu still had a lot to learn for a guy with eight girlfriends.

 

*

 

Yukari has been on Minato’s case the whole next 24 hours. Poor Akihiko told Shinji what he overheard in the room who told Konomaru who told Aigis who told Yukari and the version Yukari got might be a bit different from the one that actually occurred.

»Why were you doing _this_ with him?«

»I didn’t.«

»Don’t deny it! You’ve always been like this!«

Minato rolled his eyes hard while Yukari followed him everywhere through the dungeon. _This_ was exactly why they broke up, he thought but didn’t dare to say. All the girls weren’t talking to him either, merely frowning when he asked them something. Fuuka doesn’t give any information about the shadows to him and he ended up getting his ass kicked more than once.

»Yukari… please… we did’n do anythin’«

»We don’t talk to you anymore.«

At least he got some quiet time now.

 

When they came back to the hallways he tried to find Yu straight away. He shoved him ungratefully out of the lounge and into a vacant classroom. It looked odd. Like the furniture was there but not there and the walls kept changing color. Well, they changed to pink when they walked in and stayed that way like they wanted to annoy the fuck out of Minato.

»So ma ex hates me an’ all the girls don’t talk to me anymore because you yelled the word dick through the common room.«

»Yeah and my best friend is too flustered to speak with me. Every time I look at him he walks ten feet away. All because of your stupid idea.«

»It was your idea,« Minato deadpanned.

Yu glared at him for a moment, Minato glared right back. He wasn’t one to get angry. They were both calm, a bit shy, observing, kept a cool nature and were quiet. But Narukami could get angry – evidently – and that might be the only difference between them ~~(and the fact that Yu was way more eloquent than him)~~. Minato never got angry. Except now. Because he liked his friends. And he liked his support from Fuuka. And he didn’t like that shadow that jumped up on him and humped his leg like a beast in heat.

»Here you a-«

»No, it’s your dammed penis’ fault!«

Zen got silent. Why do they always appear in these kind of situations? Why? Minato war ready to punch these pink mocking walls.

»And I will leave you two alone.«

With that he turned on his heels and locked the door behind him.

»So basically everyone thinks we are havin’ an affair an’ you just have to go ‘round and yell this?«

Minato breathed out slowly to calm down. He pinched the bridge of his nose and laughed a little.

»It’s not funny.«

»Well, it is. Though I’d never have an affair with you. I mean you are hot I givu that but well I’m the hot one.«

»You are an emoboy.«

»Yes, and ladies like emoboys.«

»I got more girlfriends than you.«

 _Touché._ Minato grinned slightly.

»At least I don’t have a bowl cut.«

They were going at it for another hour before leaving the class room. Not suspicious at all. No.

 

*

 

So Yosuke looked at him weird. Minato knew why he didn’t like the new team division. At least he had the girls off his back and Rise-chan to back him up but now Yosuke kept glaring at him like he was the appraiser of the death or something.

After an extremely long stare that should have maybe set Minato on fire, Minato gently took him by the arm and tried explaining the situation between four eyes.

»Hanamura-san, it’s not uhm like you think it is,« he stated calmly. He was pissed off, yes, but he had no means to show it. Yet again he wondered why he’d been so furious with Yu.

Yosuke immediately yanked Minato’s arm away.

»Don’t touch me,« he hissed like a snake.

»Uhm, no homo,« Minato replied sarcastically. He respected Yosuke’s wish despite that and brought a good amount of space between them.

»So eh, your partner. I get that you are like really close ‘n stuff. An’ I dun wanna come between you. So… me and Yu, never ever happen.«

Yosuke’s eyes widen. Minato bit his lip and tried to smile reassuringly. He didn’t want to talk anymore. He talked way too much the last 48 hours and it started to bug him. He liked staying quiet but everyone made it their mission to make him center of attention.

Yosuke’s eyes clearly fixated on Minato’s mouth and he gulped. Yosuke gulped while staring onto Minato’s lips. The boy was even gayer than he thought.

»Yeah, whatever. Just don’t go around breaking people’s hearts.«

»Are you in love with him?«

Yosuke’s eyes got even wider. He cracked a smile and started to laugh really, really awkwardly.

»Oh, of course I’m in love with him, he is the partner of my life – yeah sure! Eww, no I can’t say that with a straight face,« he said. With literally a straight face. Then he laughed awkwardly again and it made Minato feel uncomfortable.

»Uhm sure, no love.«

Oh poor Yuu. It was even worse than with Akihiko. Akihiko was at least asexual or proteinsexual but this guy was just heading down deeper on denial-road.

 

*

 

»Minato, can you, can we-?«

»You have to end your sentence with a verb.«

Minato smiled his trademark micro smile which made Yu even more flustered.

»We need to talk about the elephant in the room.«

Yu had found him in the gym three seconds ago and Minato regretted his poor choice in hiding spots. He should have hidden in the storage area between the balls. The other sat down next to him on the stand.

Minato smirked at the elephant phrase and patted Yu’s thigh just because he was sitting so near, legs swinging from the stands. He felt at ease at last. They were destined after all. And he wanted to ignore the elephant and phallus symbol some more before someone came to ruin the mood.

»I just realized that elephant is a euphemism for penis,« Yu blurted out flatly and went full on pink.

Minato chuckled a bit.

»You are really cute.«

He took Yu’s hand in his. He liked when Yu got all flustered because of him.

»You are way cuter, I want to protect you forever.« Yu was joking, obviously, but Minato was still amazed.

»Dude, how can you say such a line? How can you _come up_ with such a line? _You are way cuter, I want to protect you forever_. Eh, was that any good? Did I get into ya pants?«

»That’s natural talent. I’m really good with cheesy pick-up-lines.«

»Yeah, what else are ya good at?«

»Someone told me I’m good with my hands.«

Suddenly the mood shifts. The grip between their hands increased and they fell into each other’s eyes again. Their faces came nearer and just when Minato felt Yu’s breathe hot against his lips he broke apart like he woke up from a nightmare.

»What was that? Your charm is too damn high.«

They both tried to composure themselves. Minato felt all hot and funny inside. Damn Yu and his charm. Especially the stupid pick-up-line. It should be forbidden to say that with his goddamn cute face. Also the sentence _I’m good with my hands_ never implies something innocent. Yu slid his hand into his (own) pocket and proceeded a tarot card.

»I actually think it’s this card’s fault. I asked Margaret about it. The legend says Mara tempts to sinful things and makes the bad seem right.«

Minato wasn’t really sure if a phallus on a cart wagon in a greenish sluggish color was tempting him to _anything_ at all but it seemed possible.

»Why dontcha throw it away then?«

»It wouldn’t let me. It somehow comes back and when I tried tearing it in two it wouldn’t move. I think it’s because we fused it together.«

»Huh?«

Minato ripped the card out of the other’s hand. When he tried to tear it apart, it wouldn’t break even a little. Like it’s made of steel and not paper.

»Let’s do it together. It’s our mutual fate.«

They both took a half and tore at it. Then it came apart. Minato drew the tip. That was easy. Too easy.

He looked into Yu’s eyes, relief washing over the other’s face and he wanted to kiss him so bad.

 

*

 

Minato’s world was fine until someone decided to yank out his headphones. The music still played. He looked up, slowly, lazily to find the culprit and was not surprised:

»Yu.«

»I think it’s not working,« Yu blurted out. He immediately looked around for eavesdropper but they were alone. Finally. Well, no – Minato wanted to be _all_ alone for Christ’s sake.

»Why?,« he asked bored and was about to plug in his headphones again. But Yu’s gaze was doing funny things to him. His lids were low, teeth sinking into his pink lips. He looked hot. Hot and bothered and like he wanted to eat Minato.

»Because I want to fuck you,« Yu finally broke the silence.

»Well, thank god I’m not the only one. So… why dun we ya know do it then?«

He was just kidding, but his heart rate increased to an unhealthy level and he was afraid Aigis might storm through this door to save him. From – let’s face it – being aroused by a bowl-cutted weirdo. He liked fishing, which sixteen-year-old liked fishing? And he spoke with foxes (speaking with dogs was normal!). And he was a crazy old cat lady. Wow, now he started to freak out.

»What? We can’t do it! It’s just this freaking penis monster playing with our heads! We are not in a trashy porno scenario.« Yu freaked out, too.

He stared at Yu, who looked hot as hell when talking about pornos, really. He thought the other boy was a player but he was also pretty shy about it – unlike Minato who was always up for a sexy smile or innuendo.

»You’re right. Let’s go to Margaret…« But they didn’t move an inch. They kept staring at each other.

»Or stay here for a little while longer.« Yu’s voice was low and dark and full of promises.

Minato’s heart skipped a beat when their hands intertwined and their lips nearly crashed together.

 _Nearly_.

»Leader!«

Aigis gasped as she fell through the door. It came down with a loud thud. The boys jumped away from each other and eyed Aigis who looked concerned.

»Your vital signs, leader! Your heart rate increased so much all of the sudden, I was afraid.«

Minato sighed. Aigis seemed to have noticed that the situation was harmless and the shame was written all over her face.

»Look, we talked about this. When my heart rate increases like this, it’s nothing bad. You know that one time I was in Yukari’s room and you came in? It’s, uh, exactly like that. So dun worry ‘bout me.«

»The same as Yukari-san? With this person?«

Minato shook his head. He scratched the back of his neck.

»Let’s say every time, okay? Just lemme die, but please don’t interrupt, okay?«

»Understood. But I will never let you die.«

Minato sighed again. _This girl_ was the death of him.

 

*

 

He decided that he is done talking to anyone for the rest of the day or well, let’s say the next five hours. So when they left the classroom to find Margaret, he absconds silently. He listened to some music in the gym while thinking about the madness of this place. The tower arcana, huh? It means destruction. On something that was destroyed something new could blossom. Sprouting seeds from uneven grounds, life will always find a way. Maybe they destruct what they know and build something new, something better, the destined truth – he falls asleep…

just to wake up in the Velvet room.

Margaret smiled at him. A hand touched his briefly and he found Yu sitting right beside him. These cheeky bastards summoned him. How dare they?

»Welcome to the Velvet room. How may I help you? I see your paths still follow the same directions. Facing the same up and downs of life.«

»We have a problem,« Yu stated cooly, even calmly. Which reminded Minato what exactly their problem was. He got hot and bothered again. Yu was cute, Yu was cool, Yu reminded him of Akihiko but in smart. Strong, silver hair, cute smile.

»And of what nature would be your problem?«

Minato gulped. He hadn’t forgotten his plan of not speaking. He let Yu do all the talking. His voice was nice. Calm and sugary like caramel in a latte macchiato. What's with those metaphors today? Minato was going insane, he was sure of it.

»Ever since we made the partner fusion, we um, we kinda, we want to-«

Yu looks at him for support but Minato kept silent. The struggle was kind of cute. This thought was not.

»You want to?,« Margaret asked in the most bored voice humanly possible.

»We want to fuck.«

»Oh my, I don’t think this word is in my vocabulary.«

»I really don’t want to explain it, though.« Yu’s shoulders fell in defeat.

»Then I will ask my sister Eliza-«

»Don’t!« Minato broke his silence. He was pretty sure Elizabeth knew the word very well but she didn’t have to know their business.

»We really wanna love each other,« Minato answered for Yu who looked finally as if he was brought out of his misery.

»Well, you chose to bring each a part of your soul together to one greater part, a dear thing which you hold in your hearts and isn’t that love?«

»Yeah, but-«

They didn’t sign up for this. They didn’t want a phallus demon. And he was not in love. He had never been in love in his whole life. Not even with Akihiko and he wanted to buy this boy every goddamn pair of boxing gloves there was on this planet.

»Can this persona we created make us want to… touch each other?« Yu was going nowhere so he broke his silent treatment again.

»The resolution is in your hearts. A persona is but a mere mirror of your inner self. All wishes and desires lie within it. They can be newly born or be revealed after years of longing.«

Yu smelled like strawberries and vanilla. Or takoyaki. He doesn’t care, it’s fucking delicious.

Maybe it was like he thought.

»But we tore the card why are we still feeling like that?«

Margaret suddenly massaged the bridge of her nose and sighed out.

»Does anyone ever listen to me? A resolution you found doesn’t end up unfulfilled. The card is only a symbol for what happened in your hearts. Even if you tore it apart, the change in your heart still exists.«

So basically a) they are screwed and b) they are not actually under a weird penis monster spell but c) the partner fusion kinda made them fall in love which means d) they are screwed.

He woke up on the gymnasium floor.

 

*

 

Both of them tried to ignore each other for a while now. It was not like it was particularly bad to be in love with Yu (not that he actually was). But he tried to woo Akihiko for so long now that he kind of forgot that there are other people in this world, too. And that might be the same for his vice-leader and Yosuke. And Minato didn’t do love. He was way too indifferent and unemotional for that. His pathos was not screaming like Mary’s, really. He might look like an emo boy but he sure was not writing poems about darkness.

And then it was Yu again, occupying his dreams, his thoughts, his life. With breathing and existing and being and living and he was just perfect. He went on where Minato left off.

He tried not to look at him when they are fighting in the dungeon. Aigis was pointing out his heart rate way too often. He told her to ignore it. The other’s noticed they were ignoring each other and thought they broke up. Yosuke was all over his _partner_ again and it made Minato sick to his stomach.

Destroying something that did not work anymore was not bad.

Some buildings had faulty designs.

They need to be rebuild.

He tried to tell Yu that. But he couldn’t.

 

*

 

»You know, I used to be cool.«

Minato unplugged his headphones and stared at the intruder.

»Ya know – I used to dun care.«

»I think I figured the tower arcana out.«

»Me, too. I’m as smart as you are.«

»Still more eloquent.«

Yu laughed. He sat next to Minato and took his hand. Minato got his micro grin.

»Why it this grin so hot?«

»Why is this bowl-cut so hot?«

His heart beat fast and exactly the way it way supposed to be.

»New beginnings«, Yu whispered onto his lips. Minato wanted to answer but he waited too long for this.

He closed the gap and finally felt the other’s lips brush against his. His face heated up and his body responded immediately. He deepened the kiss while climbing onto Yu’s lap.

»Your uniform is really hot, too, leave it on forever,« he breathes against the other’s neck and bit into it. He thought about the bond they shared and sucked onto the collar bone he got free a second before.

»You are undressing me, though.«

»Touché.«

He called his new house home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out this awesome fanart to my fic: http://letseatthestars.tumblr.com/post/113720131853/art-to-this-fanfic-rated-t  
> Follow me on absolut-talentfrei.tumblr.com or minatoarxsato.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
